dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons of Lore
A specific type of Demon within DCM. Demons of Lore is not a name for a separate species, rather it's a title given to the Seven Princes of Hell and entities similar to them. Physiology Lore Demons have unique physical attributes that sets them apart to most things in the group. Their most prominent feature is their stark-white skin, being the only type of Demons to possess such a coloration. Their sclera is naturally black, their pupils appearing Seraph-like with the addition of Demon irises. Their hair and eye colors are determined based on the Sin they committed before falling. Some may posses tails or external wings and majority of them have very ornate horns as a sign of their status. A unique feature among them is the ability to procreate with any species without repercussions. This meaning that if they were to have sex with Angels, no burning or scarring will occur. This is especially true for the Princes as they never fully transitioned from their Throne anatomy. Princes are the only members of this group that have not just one Soul Stone, but multiple. This number ranges from 5-7. Offspring of or entities similar to Princes are more likely to have Soul Threads but any member of this group has the ability to wield both. Seven Princes of Hell The original Seven Heavenly Virtues. They were Seraphim during their prime, God's true oracles. They fell soon after they began a series of holy wars, events that stripped them of their titles and imprisoned them into some far-off corner of the galaxy. Their prison being the planet Earth, still in its infancy. They stayed hidden on the planet for much of its history, only coming out and living among man after the Inquisitor rebellion that drove out most of the Inquisitors and Thrones off the planet. They sought to redeem themselves by mixing and help nurture them further once Originals limited their contact with humans. Some became kings, others created myths, while a few others helped create the subspecies seen in the group. They helped humanity grow by giving them their creations such as emotions, arts, and sciences. However, tensions grew between Princes and humans, with Princes lashing out at them. Their heinous crimes against humanity forced Immortals to become more involved with humans, and with their combined effort did they lock them away. Recently, it's been discovered that they've broken out of their containments. It's unknown as to how or when. Beelzebub The Prince of Gluttony. Beelzebub is a voracious Demon thought to have been the origin of two other Sins, Lust and Greed. He's merciless and dismissive, treating things such as war as a petty squabble to waste time on. It's rumored that he was one of the first Princes to reside in Hell of his own volition, helping the realm shape itself into its current political structure. His activities on Earth seem to have been limited to one city-state where he acted as ruler. He was eventually locked up after devouring nearly everything, including its citizens, along with threatening neighboring settlements with plagues and curses. There's an account from 300 years prior to DCM's events where he may have broken out of his prison, only to be locked up again shortly after but not before decimating an entire civilization. Asmodeus Prince of Lust. Asmodeus is infamous for his wanton nature that helped give rise to the Concubus subspecies. He presents himself as a simple Demon that only wants to be spoiled, but it's a farce considering his type of fun includes having humans wage war with each other or straight up manslaughter. The reality is that Asmodeus is a bitter man that abhors humanity as they've taken away what he held dear. He took up the mantle of both judge and executioner, punishing humans by drawing out their weaknesses in the form of sexual desire. His methods of punishment were seen as repugnant in the eyes of Angels, quickly subduing him. Leviathan Prince of ??? Archived information has been discarded or corrupted. Similar Entities These are to list entities that are either similar to Princes or their offspring. Robe Tepes III Second eldest son of Asmodeus who helped create the myth of Dracula. He shares the same physical characteristics as his f ather, but lacks horns and his father's usual chipper disposition. Category:Character Lore